My Possessive Boyfriend!
by animeassasin848
Summary: Kise invites all of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami to the amusement park! Even Akashi agrees to come along. Will going here make Akashi realize something? Sorry I suck at summaries. Pairing: AkaKuro! Major OOC ahead.


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another AkaKuro one-shot! There is a lot of major OOC! Sorry if it bothers you but other than that please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Kuroko No Basket unfortunately. TT^TT**

* * *

**My Possessive Boyfriend!**

**Kuroko's P.O.V.**

**(Text messages)**

**Kise: Kurokocchi~! Come to the amusement park with us please!**

**Kuroko: No. **

**Kise: Sooo meaan! Everyone's gonna be there, come on please~!**

**Kuroko: Everyone?**

**Kise: Yeah! All of the other Generation of Miracles are coming and Kagami, Akashicchi even agreed to come along! **

**Kuroko: No.**

**Kise: I'll buy you a vanilla milkshake~**

**Kuroko: ….Fine.**

**~At the Amusement park~**

"_How did it end up like this…?" _I thought to myself. "Tetsuya? Are you alright?" he asked. "..Hai. I'm fine..Akashi-kun." "_Akashi Seijuro. The former captain of the Generation of Miracles. The only heir of the Akashi Corp. My first and only love. And thanks to my luck we somehow managed to get separated from the others." _I looked at Akashi-kun a bit before asking, "Should we go look for the others?". "Hm..if you'd like but I'd rather just walk around with you, Tetsuya." He replied before patting my head. Once I completely understood what he had said my face turned as red as Akashi-kun's hair. "Akashi-kun, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say such things to me." I said bluntly trying hard to hide my blush. "But Tetsuya's reactions are so adorable.." he said with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"_W-What..Did he just b-blush? No, I must be imagining it, Akashi-kun wouldn't be so embarrassed that he'd blush. No. Absolutely impossi-" _My thoughts were cut off when Akashi-kun held out his hand to me. "Shall we go?" he said with a smile on his face. I nodded but refused to take his hand.

"Where would you like to go, Akashi-kun?" I asked. "Hm..what about that one?" He replied pointing at a roller coaster. _It took me awhile to reply back because to be honest I wasn't really a fan of these kinds of things. _"..Alright.." I said trying not to show my discomfort. Throughout the roller coaster I did not once open my eyes. Everyone else was letting out screams of joy, _or maybe terror, _while I stayed quiet the whole time. "I don't particularly enjoy these types of things but I must admit that was quite thrilling." I heard Akashi-kun say. "..Y-Yeah..quite thrilling indeed.." "Hm? Are you alright, Tetsuya?" he asked in a worry tone. "Yes, I'm..fine. Just a little..nauseous." I covered my mouth, starting to feel worse. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to a bench.

"You should have told me if you felt uncomfortable riding it." He said while rubbing soothing circles on my back before he made me lay on his lap. "I wanted to try what Akashi-kun thought looked fun..so I agreed to it." Once Akashi heard that a chuckle escaped his lips. "Really Tetsuya, what am I going to do with you? I want you to enjoy yourself as well." He said smiling a genuine smile causing me to blush again. "Where do you want to go?" he asked after I felt better. I looked around, "What about….that one?" I said pointing at a haunted house. While we were waiting in line you could hear the faint sounds of screams. "_Surely these people are just overreacting.." _I thought to myself. Finally it was our turn to go in.

**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**

There were around ten other people with us since they allow a certain amount of people to go in at a time. When we stepped in, it was pitch-black except for a flickering lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. We kept walking until a girl let out a high-pitched scream. We turned back to see a little girl in blood-stained white dress, carrying a knife, while smiling. At that moment the whole group screamed with the exception of Akashi and Kuroko. While I was enjoying their reactions my good mood completely vanished once I saw the scene before me. A girl around the same age as them was apparently so scared she hugged _**my **_Tetsuya. What's worse is that Tetsuya didn't even mind! In fact, he comforted her by patting her head, whispering that "It's alright." or "Don't be scared.". "_Tetsuya can be too nice sometimes…" _I thought to myself. I stayed quiet for the rest of the Haunted House.

We were finally done with the Haunted House, and relief took over me because now that girl will leave _**my **_Tetsuya alone. "S-Sorry for all the trouble.." I heard her apologize to Tetsuya. "It's fine, I didn't mind. I'm glad you're alright now." He said smiling at her. I stood there quietly listening to their conversation until I heard.."Hey..um, if you want to..do you wanna hang out with me..?" I froze for a second. Then without a second thought I grabbed Tetsuya and walked away, without even bothering to look back at the girl. "A-Akashi-kun..it hurts.." I heard Tetsuya say. I quickly let go of his wrist and mumbled an apology. "It's alright..You didn't mean to. Are you alright, Akashi-kun?"

"_What __**was **__wrong with me? Why am I acting the way I am? What is this feeling..?"_ I thought to myself. "_This isn't like me at all.."_ I clenched my fist. "...Akashi-kun?" I heard his voice snapping me out of my thoughts. "...Why…?" I mumbled. "Excuse me?" he asked. "Why do I get annoyed when others talk to you? Why do I want you only for myself? I don't understand this feeling…" I said as I covered my face with my hand. A smile made its way to Tetsuya's face. "Akashi-kun..it's a rare sight for you to be confused. Usually your "absolute".." he said making me look up at him. "I believe you call this feeling...love." my eyes widened.

.

.

"_Love….I love Tetsuya. How..did I not realize it..It's the only explanation." _

.

.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a certain teal-haired hug me. Without thinking I found myself also wrapping my arms around him. "...I've been waiting to hear those words from you, Akashi-kun.." he said in an almost inaudible whisper. My eyes widened again in surprise. A small chuckle escaped my lips, "_He never fails to surprise me.." _Unconsciously I pulled him closer until our lips met. Kuroko being inexperienced with this kind of thing just sat there and let Akashi do whatever he wanted. It was a short kiss but it was filled with love.

We decided to call it a day and look for the rest of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami. "KUROKOCCHI!" an annoying voice who could only belong to Ryouta yelled. Before he could even touch _**my **_Tetsuya I pulled him into another embrace surprising the blonde model. "Akashicchi~ no fair...I want to hug Kurokocchi too.." he pouted. I was about to say something, but Tetsuya decided to speak up. "Sorry Kise-kun. Also I advise you don't have any physical contact with me when Akashi-kun is around if you value your life." he said bluntly. I smirked proud that he understood already that he belongs to me. "E-EEHHHH?! Why?! D-Don't tell me…" his eyes widened. This time I decided to step in. "**Tetsuya belongs to me**." I said glaring at Ryouta.

"Ehh~ Aka-chin, Kuro-chin..you're here." a snack-loving purple-haired giant said. "Really now. You guys are so troublesome." a green-haired male said. "Tetsu! We've been looking for you!" a dark-blue idiot said. "Everyone! I-It's horrible! K-K-Kurokocchi and Akashicchi..They!...WHY?!" Kise yelled stuttering. "Use real words idiot." Aomine said getting annoyed with Kise. Before Kise could explain anymore I stepped in. "Everyone. I have an announcement to make. If any of you dare to even touch my Tetsuya, let's just say your body will never be found. Is that clear?" I said smiling dangerously. "...E-EHHHHHH?!" the rainbow colored basketball players with the exception of Akashi and Kuroko yelled. This time Midorima stepped in. "So you're saying..you and Kuroko..are in a relationship? In a romantic way?" he said still shocked at the news he's received. "Yes that's correct, Shintarou." "Damn it...missed my chance.." Aomine whispered but with Akashi's crazy hearing he of course heard it. "What do you mean by that...Daiki?" already beginning to reach for my scissors. "N-Nothing at all!" he yelled cowering behind Murasakibara. "Ehh~ So Aka-chin is Otou-san and Kuro-chin is Okaa-san?" he asked munching on snacks ever so innocently. Kuroko blushed at the comment, still embarrassed by the fact that he's actually in a relationship, not to mention with the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracle and heir of the Akashi Corp. "Yes, that is also correct." I smiled but not in a dangerous way but more of a happy way.

**~Kuroko's P.O.V.~**

After everyone got over their shock of my newly formed relationship they decided to all go back home. Akashi being the stubborn person he is, insisted that he'd walk Kuroko home saying "There's no way I'm letting you go off alone this late.". It was a quiet and a little bit awkward walk. When they got to Kuroko's house, Kuroko had no idea what to say. "_Should I just say bye? Or maybe invite him in? Or maybe I sh-" _My thoughts were cut off when I heard Akashi's voice. "Tetsuya," he said pulling me closer,

.

.

"I love you."

.

.

Our lips met once more. It was a long passionate kiss. Kuroko pulled away first because of his lack of air. They were both panting softly. "I love you too, Sei-kun." Akashi surprised at this new nickname his precious Tetsuya called him actually blushed! His Tetsuya was just too cute sometimes. After getting rid of the blush he gave Kuroko one last hug. "Sweet dreams, my cute little Tetsuya." he said before giving a peck on his forehead. "Goodnight, Sei-kun." Kuroko said as he watched his lover walk away. After going back into his house and into his room he heard his phone go off signalling he received a text. "_Who could that be?" _I thought as I went to read it. "I miss you already." Of course, it's none other than Akashi Seijuro. Kuroko's lips tugged up into a small smile. Oh how he loves his possessive boyfriend..

* * *

**Done! YAY we made it past 1000 words! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Sorry if you didn't like the major OOC! Don't forget to favorite or review!**


End file.
